Nightclub
by Katrara
Summary: you never know who might just end up with at a nightclub, exspecialy when u leave your friends alone, oneshot: itasasu uchihacest lemon


NightClub,

Sasuke was pulling on his shirt when he heard a knock at the door. "Hold on a sec" he hollard walking over to unlock and open his door. "Hey you ready" The blond at the door asked Sasuke. "Yeah just let me put on my shoes and grab my wallet" Sasuke told Naruto walking off to the side to pull on a pair of tenner shoes and reaching over to his desk picking up his wallet and keys. "Ready" Naruto asked just as active as alwas. "Yep, lets go". The two friends walked down the street, talking about training and missions and their time in the academy, remembering all the funny times them and their friends had together. They were on their way to a little night club them and a couple of their other friends hung out at. It was a nice little place they could all hang, mostly kids although their was an adult section, but they still didn't have to worry about any of their sensi's coming and bothering them. "So anyways I heard that Neji and Hinata won't be their tonight, their family is aparently going out on a little vacation this weekend" Sasuke informed Naruto on. "O really Tenten probly won't come without Neji their than, and I heard that Lee's on a mission too" Naruto added. "Man the place empty tonight cause, Ino, chouji, Shikamaru are out too" Sasuke remembered. "O yeah and Kiba called saying that Akamaru is sick and he's gona stay with him tonight" Naruto told Sasuke. "So than it's just going to be us, Sakura, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and some random people than" Sasuke commented. "WAIT, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are in the village and coming to the nightclub" Naruto asked completly shocked at the fact of the sand ninja showing up. "Yeah they had a mission not to far from the village and had gotten permission to relax here for the weekend before heading back to thier village, I thought you heard about that" Sasuke explained, shocked that Naruto hadn't heard anything about it. "Man, they picked a bad weekend to come, last weekend would have been better, the whole gang was there"."Tell me about it". The two continued on talking untill they came up to the nightclub, Club Twilight. Who named it nobody knew, everyone just figured that that the place originaly didn't open untill twilight or somthing. They met up with Shino inside and Sakura showed up a few minutes later. "So does anyone have any idea when the sand ninja's are comin" Sakura asked. "How about right now" came a voice behind the little group. "Hey Temari" Sakura said, in a happy and cheerful voice. "Man this place is dead and I heard this was one of the big hang outs for you guys" Kankuro commented looking around. "Yeah well theres a lot of missions out right now and the Hyugas are out on vacation so it's just the little lot of us" Naruto told them. "O and Kiba's dog is hurt so he wants to stay with him" Shino reminded them. "O yeah almost forgot about him". Sasuke said, his voice calm as alwas. Somthing here wasn't setting easy with him. "I'll go get us some drinks" Shino said. Everybody all said in unision "cream soda please" as Shino walked away with a little snicker. The group engaged in conversation, Shino soon walked back and the group all grabbed a seat at a party boothe and hung out untill the music started up. "O I love this song" Temari and Sakura said in unision. Getting up and grabbing the two closets guy they started to dance, Temari ended up with Naruto and Sakura as usual grabed Sasuke. All the guys were use to it though and just went along dancing. The others soon got up though and they were dancing in a little group jumping from partner to partner goofing off.

The group continued on dancing untill they got tired, by than it was around 11:30 p.m.. "Well it's getting late so we better go" Temari declared checking her watch and seeing how tired everyone was getting. "Ok" Sakura replyed. "See ya later" Naruto said right after her. "Come on back soon" Sasuke added. "I'll walk you guys on out, I have to go home soon too" Shino added. "Yeah I better go with you people too my mom asked me to be home by 12 so I'll walk on with you guys" Sakura put it, checking the time herself. "Ok" Sasuke said waving and going to get his drink. "See you guys later" Naruto added waving to them following Sasuke. The two of them had no plans other than some afternoon training and since they both had no parents they could stay as late as they wanted. They hung out talking some more untill Naruto finally asked Sasuke if he was ok, Sasuke had been a little uneasy that night. "Yes Naruto I'm fine, just a little paranoid right now" Sasuke assured him. "Ok. . . Hey you wana go into the mix" Naruto asked still full of energy. The mix was the part of the club where both adults and kids could hang together, drink and dance, The last part of the group would sometimes head over to it after most of the gang left, you didn't exactly walk into the mix in a giant group but you definantly didn't go alone, some really strange people would often hang their. "Sure" Sasuke replied getting up. The two got up walking through the door that lead from the safe, children only haven and into the dangerous zone with both kids, teens, and adults. "Oops sorry mister" Naruto said bumping into a very tall man in a black cloak with some weird pattern on it. The man just looked over at the two kids walking in at this hour. "Hey Naruto I see a couple seats over there" Sasuke said pointing over to an empty side of the bar. The bar was normally empty at this hour and it was kid friendly, it did sell alcohol but it also sold soda and things for kids. "Hey it's been a while since you two have been in here" the barmaid said looking over at the two. "Hi Kiyamo" Naruto his tone still energetic. "So what can I get you two tonight" Kiyamo asked. "Just some soda" Sasuke replied to her. "No problem" Kiyamo replied with a smile. Kiyamo came back in a moment with their drinks before going back to some of the adults, talking about who knows what.

"Hey I'll be back in a sec Sasuke" Naruto said heading over to the restroom. Sasuke just sat there watching as Kiyamo went and switched places with a new barmaid. Meanwhile over at the restroom Naruto was practically running through the door bumping into some man. "Sorry" Naruto said hurrying past. The man was a bit shorter than the last one he bumped into but he was wearing the same kind of cloak. He walked on over to his friend, that was wearing the same cloak as him and the taller man soon got up and left. Sasuke was paying no attention to this though since he was just waiting for Naruto to get back. The shorter man in the black cloak though came over sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke almost screamed as he heard the mans ever so calm and deep voice ask "So how you been". "Wh. . .what are you doing here" Sasuke said in a quiet voice, as he calmed down. Itachi just laughed a little, "did i startle you". "Well lets just say I didn't except to see you here" Sasuke replied his voice gaining it's calmness again. "Why don't you just leave me alone, like you did for 5 years Itachi". "What no big brother this time" Itachi said, getting a kick out of bothering Sasuke. Naruto soon came back from the restroom. "Hey Naruto I think I'm going to head on back to my place I'm getting a little tired" Sasuke said getting up to leave. "Ok see you tommorrow at training" Naruto said ordering some more soda. "Hey not so fast" Itachi said grabbing Sasuke's wrist. "Let go of me" Sasuke said, pulling away and running out the door. Naruto just sat their confuzed as ever at what just happened. "Mabey I should go after him" Naruto said, heading to get up. "O don't worry I'll go get him" Itachi said stopping Naruto. "You sure he did kinda seem to be trying to get away from you", "Yeah I knew Sasuke when he was little, and we just had a little fight I'll go get him and make sure he gets home ok" Itachi said walking out the door. "OK" Naruto said and going back to his drink.

Sasuke wasn't that hard for Itachi to find. Walking into the old training grounds they would train on Itachi could hear Sasuke on the other side of the giant rock in the middle of the clearing. He walked over to meet up with him. "Why" Itachi just looked at Sasuke at the question. "why can't you let it go" Itachi asked Sasuke back. "Why can't you ever just answer me, tell me the truth, you alwas leave me in complete darkness, you could at least tell me why you did it" Sasuke shouted at him. Itachi just sighed, "You really havn't changed". "Shut up you don't know anything about it" Sasuke retorted. "Be quiet you little brat, don't act like your stronger than me, because I know you can't take me on" Itachi said back at Sasuke, his voice still calm. "Just leave me alone Itachi, it's hard enough for me to hate you with you gone do you realize how I feel right now. . ." Sasuke stopped in his rant realizing what he just said, a light blush covering his face. Itachi slowly walked over to Sasuke putting his hands on his face making him look up at him. He leaned over slowly kissing Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes slowly closed as he held onto Itachi's shoulders pressing up into the kiss. Itachi slowly moved his hands to the back of Sasuke's head, guiding the kiss as his tounge entered Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke slowly began to moan in the kiss. They slowly pulled away. Breathing deeply for despreatly needed air. "Itachi" Sasuke said in a quiet voice. Itachi quickly pulled Sasuke into another kiss although no kiss would be as deep as their first, although Sasuke moaned a bit more in this one. Breaking away Itachi slowly started to head for Sasuke's neck. "Itachi don't" Sasuke said as he tried to pull away, throwing a hand over his curse mark. "Sasuke whats wrong" Itachi asked seeing Sasuke cover his neck. Itachi went and pulled Sasuke's hand away from his neck. Itachi sighed "So he got to you". Sasuke quietly shook his head yes before talking "It was during the chunin exams I didn't know who he was and he was using an extremly good transformation jutsu"Sasuke said quietly. Itachi softly kissed Sasuke on the lips " don't worry I won't let him ever come near you again" Itachi promised Sasuke. Sasuke slowly relaxed pulling his shirt off his shoulder, reaviling his neck. Itachi took the opertunity as he started to kiss and nip at Sasuke's neck causing Sasuke to moan and gasp as he pressed his body against Itachi's. Itachi gently laid Sasuke down on the ground, still going at his neck. Sasuke could feel a cool hand go to the edge of the heming of his shirt before it slid under it lifting his shirt off and over his head. He shivered a bit at feeling Itachi's hand caressing over his body. Itachi than nudge Sasuke's legs apart resting inbetween them. His mouth slowly started to travel down Sasuke's body and Sasuke moaned, arching is body up a little wanting more. "Itachi" Sasuke gasped as itachi took a bit of a harder nip at his skin. Itachi just smirked as he worked his way further down Sasuke's body, untill he reached his pants, licking at the rim of them. "You mind" Itachi asked tugging at Sasuke's pants. "Nope" Sasuke replied, going and unzipping and unbuttening his pants so Itachi could pull them off, taking his boxers with them, as Sasuke put his hand back by his head. Itachi than went and climbed ontop of Sasuke taking his cloak off and setting it off to the side before going and kissing Sasuke yet again. Sasuke slid his hands up the sides of Itachi's shirt lifting it off of him and tossing it over his head. Still kissing his little brother Itachi went and slid a hand down Sasuke's body, till it reached its destination. Grabbing hold of Sasuke's member he slowly started to pump it, Sasuke pulling away from the kiss gasping as his lower half became the center of attention. Itachi decided to go back kissing and sucking the skin of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke went and started to tug at Itachi's pants, acknowledging the fact he wanted more. Itachi went and let Sasuke have his way undoing his pants for Sasuke to pull off along with his boxers and tossing them off to the side. He slowly rubbed against Sasuke's thigh, making Sasuke finally cave and beg. "Please Itachi, just do it" Sasuke begged. Without much warning Itachi went particialy into Sasuke, rather quickly causing the young Uchiha to buck his hips up trying to get more of Itachi but Itachi was a little to fast holding Sasuke down. "Now, now, I'm seme I pick the pace I go into and out of you at" Itachi said in a teasing voice, slowly moving into Sasuke deeper but at a pace that was driving Sasuke insane. "Itachi please don't make me beg more" Sasuke let out inbetweem moans. "O no I think I'm gona make you beg a lot more before a let you have the pleasure you want" Itachi stated and he was serious. Sasuke of course wasn't going to just give in like that and start begging like crazy but Itachi could tell with all the moaning he was doing he wasn't going to last much longer before caving completly. Itachi slowly stopped only a bit more than half way in Sasuke. "So you gona cave yet" Itachi asked in the same teasing voice he'd been using. "No, not yet" Sasuke said his moaning slowing from the lack of movement. "Well than lets fix that" Itachi said, going and starting to thrust just a bit but not a lot since he wasn't even completly inside yet. Sasuke started to moan like crazy before he finally caved. "O god Itachi-seme please, I need it so bad.Please just do it already" Sasuke practically shouted. Itachi had finally gotten what he wanted as he finally went to satisfy his little brother, "there we go". Itachi went and completly shoved himself inside Sasuke causing him to gasp and moan out at the pleasure that was going through his body. Itachi was also started to moan a bit as he began to thrust in and out of Sasuke. Sasuke gasped as Itachi hit his soft spot. "O you liked that didn't you" Itachi said hitting the spot once more, rather hard causing Sasuke to practically scream in pleasure before he shifted missing the spot. Sasuke was dying to get the feel back as he started to sqrim trying to get Itachi to hit him again. "Sorry Sasuke not yet" Itachi teased as he continued to play around in Sasuke, which Sasuke wasn't to found of but didn't care. "Please Itachi I need it so so bad" Sasuke was dying for the pleasure to return now and continued to beg untill without warning Itachi picked up the pace a lot and hit Sasuke's spot again causing him to scream and moan out his pleasure. Itachi started to worry that someone might hear them so he decided to quiet Sasuke down a bit, kissing him as deep as he could in his position and Sasuke just held onto Itachi moaning into his mouth. "O Itachi I'm so close" Sasuke said in the kiss as his whole body constricted and he cummed finally. Itachi just kissed Sasuke deeper at this as he grabbed onto his shoulders realising himself into Sasuke before he slowed and finally came out laying next to Sasuke. Reaching over he grabbed his cloak as Sasuke cuddled up against Itachi as Itachi wrapped them up in the cloak, as they both started to fall asleep. "Man you never know who you might end up getting at a night club" Itachi joked stroking Sasuke's hair, Sasuke just let out a little laugh before falling asleep and Itachi quickly followed. 


End file.
